


Adventure at Hot Springs

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamina stumbles on a pond with strange, seemingly sentient water plants. Porn ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure at Hot Springs

**Author's Note:**

> The story was originally written for TTGL kink meme @ LJ.

Hunting was tiring, Kamina decided. Manly, but tiring. He should have taken one of those guns Yoko was always using, but he chose the katana. And hadn’t found a single damn animal he could kill with it. Only racoonbirds all day. He tried to throw the katana at them and knock them out mid-flight, but no such luck. 

He was about to go back, when he stumbled upon a little pond, almost not noticeable amid the bushes that surrounded it. The water seemed to be slightly steaming. The manly thing to do was, of course, to check it out. Kamina dipped his hand in the water and found it pleasantly warm.

‘Hot springs, oh yeah!’ Kamina voiced his approval, shucked his clothes and slipped into the murky water. The steamy liquid was pleasant enough, but Kamina immediately discovered the problem with his little pool – all its bottom was covered with some ungodly waterplant growth that made sitting quite uncomfortable. The weeds felt somewhat slimy, ropey, and rather hard, too. Kamina wriggled a little, trying to clear a more even sitting spot, and nearly yelped. 

The weeds moved as if they were alive!

He could definitely feel them shift under his bare buttocks!

‘Oi, oi, oi, is that some sort of joke?!’ Kamina yelled and wanted to stand up and wade ashore. The weeds had a different plan for him – their ropey branches, or was it roots, firmly wrapped around Kamina’s legs, keeping him seated in the pool.

‘Attacking me? Who the hell do you think I am?!’ Kamina growled, and tried to grab his katana. But it was out of reach! He just could not move closer to touch it – the damn plant had him almost glued to the spot.

The situation was not desperate because Kamina did not know the meaning of the word ‘despair’. Well, not literally, of course. Still, it was far from pleasant. Kamina tried to yank and pull, but the more he struggled, the tighter was the green grip on him. One would have thought he could slip free – the plants seemed slimy. But the slime had no effect on their hold.

And then the plants shifted to cover his flaccid cock!

Kamina froze. Now that was not the place where he wanted any freaky water weeds! If he struggled now, they might give his Other Little Bro some damage. And would that disappoint the ladies or what?

Kamina considered the best course of action. Apparently, so did the plant. Kamina could not come up with a good idea. But the plant did. The parts that covered Kamina’s private parts shifted, twisted, and finally fully encased the limp organ.

At this point it occurred to Kamina that it could not be an ordinary plant. It was obviously sentient – otherwise it would not go straight for the prize! And the appendages that were currently holding Kamina’s shaft in a loose, slick grip were unmistakably tentacles.

‘Oi, oi, oi...’ began Kamina, but continued with ‘Oh!’ – the tentacles squeezed! Instead of the rough pressure Kamina expected, his organ experienced a rippling massage that seemed to have only one purpose – to get him excited.

And it worked like a treat – despite all the situation, Kamina’s cock was up in no time. After all, he was a healthy young man, and the tentacles felt good. They did not stop after getting him hard. Kamina felt the slick appendages slither around his dick and give him playful little squeezes. He could not help but gasp at that.

And then he got a completely different reason to gasp – the tentacles suddenly spread his legs so he almost slipped underwater and just barely managed to catch his balance. Kamina immediately felt a shift in the tentacles, and their movement left no doubt.

They were aiming for his arse!  
Now, Kamina was no stranger to a little butt play – living in caverns was boring, a guy had to entertain himself somehow, right? But getting skewered by tentacles was not his idea of fun. It was so far from fun his cock nearly shrivelled. 

The tentacles sensed it and started working his dick with renewed force, but did not stop their advance on Kamina’s vital regions. Kamina felt the first slick touch at his tight hole and contemplated screaming for help, which he wished had occurred to him earlier. Unmanly though it was, tentacle rape was even less manly. 

‘Look, you damn plant, get your tentacle away from my a-ah!’ Kamina gasped again, this time because the tentacle effortlessly slipped inside him. Okay, now that was freaky, he decided. It felt rather good actually. For all his uncomfortable state and being pinned down by tentacles, the wriggling thing in his arse that pressed all the right spots felt good.

Kamina’s cock leaked, adding more slickness to the tentacle slime. It started feeling beyond good, so he didn’t even notice a second tentacle worming up his loosened passage. Now the two of them were moving inside, rubbing his walls, reaching deeper than he had ever reached himself... Kamina could not help but moan.

The third tentacle he did notice, it was a bit of a stretch. But his body soon adjusted to it, and Kamina actually tried to rock forward to get some more of those tentacles inside him. All his thoughts about being in an undignified position were forgotten.

‘Oh, that’s good!’ he panted. All the steam from the water and the fact that most of his blood now concentrated in his lower regions made him light-headed. The tentacles inside him and outside him seemed to finally find the right rhythm because the push and the press of the slick appendages became synchronised.

And still more tentacles worked their way up Kamina’s arse!

He could almost hear the stretch and pop of the overtaxed muscles of his anus, but damn, that felt good. Kamina tried to imagine what he looked like underwater, his hole widened around a bunch of thick tentacles. It was that thought that delivered the finishing blow, so to say.

‘Fuck yeah!’ Kamina screamed and came so hard as never before, his arse clamping hard on the tentacles inside him, and his cock being milked for what it was worth. 

Kamina came down from the orgasmic high just in time to feel tentacles slowly retracting from his arse. They were careful, but he still grimaced at the slight burn of their movement. Kamina looked down to observe them, but could only discern vague green shapes in the murky water. And now that a large glob of his sperm was floating on the water, it was even less transparent than it used to be. All the tentacles let him go and slithered away. 

What the hell was that about, Kamina wondered. But he decided not to worry about that and got out of the pool. He gingerly reached around and touched his hole that was still slick and loose.

‘Damn,’ Kamina reflected. Hopefully it would tighten back up soon, it would not do walking around like this. He grabbed a couple of handfuls of dry grass and rubbed the water off his body. More or less dry, he dressed and, rather gingerly, walked back home.

~Omake~

‘Where have you been all day?’ Yoko asked. ‘And where is the food?’

‘Didn’t catch any,’ unrepentantly answered Kamina. She rolled her eyes. ‘But I did find a hot spring, you should totally try it out!’

‘I have no time for that,’ Yoko indifferently replied. 

‘A hot spring? Aniki, that’s so cool! I wanna go there!’ Simon was enthusiastic.

‘No!!!’ Kamina yelled and refused to explain why not.

 

~The End~


End file.
